Welcome
by ArtemisEmerald
Summary: Prequel to When All is Said and Done...preslash NG obviously. Cute and Fluffy and no actual summary cause that would give it away...its short if you haven't noticed.


**Title**: Welcome

**Rating**: PG

**Pairings**: NG but waaaay pre-slash

**Disclaimer**: Not mine

**Summary**: Er…it's short and a summary would spoil it

**A/N**: This is a prequel to 'When All is Said and Done.' Which means pre-slash cause all of you who have read that, well, know that the boys don't get together until in that story. Otherwise I hope you enjoy this fluffy little thing.

* * *

Greg woke up with a start, hands scrambling for purchase in the sheets and blankets surrounding him. Once the sense of vertigo passed, he looked around the room, trying to determine what it was that had awoken him so abruptly.

A noise, not loud, but certainly repetitive was coming from somewhere. Wondering what it was, he climbed out of bed with a groan. He quickly went to empty his bladder before stumbling out of his room and down the stairs.

The noise was certainly louder on the first floor and he looked around with sleep hazy eyes, still not positive on where it was coming from. The foyer of his house was rather large, and two storied besides, so the echoing wasn't helping to pinpoint a location.

A crash from the family room and a startled cry managed to wake him up fully and he all but ran down the hallway to the room, "What was that?" He asked, looking around with wide eyes.

His year-old son saw him first and started crawling his way towards him, chanting 'dada, dada, dada' as he went. He knelt down to wait for his son even as he raised eyebrows at Rayne and Mark.

"Sorry Greg, we didn't mean to wake you." Rayne said, starting towards the kitchen, "I'll get you some coffee."

Mark watched his wife leave the room before looking at Greg, "The tike's pullin' himself up on the furniture so we've been baby proofin' in here. I dropped a bowl is all."

Greg looked down at Elijah, who was pulling at his sleep pants in an effort to try and pull himself to his feet, "He's trying to walk?"

"Well, he's needin' help but yeah, I'd say he's tryin' to walk."

"Wow." Greg slipped his fingers under Elijah's hands, which were slapping his knees, and he carefully started to stand up once the toddler had a good grip. His eyes wide, Greg took a step back and then watched in amazement as Elijah managed to follow him with shaky, minuscule steps.

He laughed in amazement and then harder when Elijah let out his baby laugh, the one that never failed to cheer Greg up. It had been hard moving to Vegas, let alone finding a job even if he didn't need one, and Elijah had been his one bright spot after his parents finally left to go back to San Francisco.

Greg walked Elijah into the kitchen and then scooped him up into his arms, pressing soft kisses to the wisps of soft auburn hair that were just starting to grow in, "That's my baby boy." He whispered in praise, his chest swelling with pride.

He felt a soft touch on his shoulder and turned slightly to see Rayne smiling at him, "Here honey, take a few drinks of your coffee and then put the little one down for his nap. I've got his bottle all warmed for you."

Greg smiled, "Thanks Aunt Rayne." He kissed her cheek before following her instructions.

While Elijah was napping, Greg took the time to get ready for work. He was nervous as all hell and couldn't think of a way to shake the butterfly feeling. It was his first night in the lab and his first real job ever.

He double checked his backpack of necessities which held CD's, his player, his wallet with plenty of cash for the vending machines, his newly purchased lab coat and a padlock for his locker. He stashed his papers from his orientation in the front pocket and left just enough space in the bag for whatever Rayne packed him for dinner.

By the time he had everything set and waiting by the garage door, Elijah was awake again and time seemed to fly as he managed to forget about work for the following four hours.

Just before Elijah's bed time, he took his son on another short walk around the family room, knowing that it would tucker the year old out much quicker. Elijah went to bed easily after his nightly bath, Greg putting him down with no crying for once.

He then just sat in the rocker next to the crib and watched Elijah sleep, something he did when he himself couldn't sleep and tonight proved no different for his nerves. He was actually feeling pretty calm when he left the house to begin the fifteen minute trek to the lab.

The nerves didn't settle back into his stomach until he stood just outside the glass entrance doors. He took a deep breath and hiked the backpack further up his shoulder before stepping inside.

Of course, it would be his luck that two seconds in the building and he'd run head first into somebody. Greg took a hasty step back and groaned silently. The person, _guy_, was gorgeous, "Hey, I'm sorry. I should've been watching where I was going."

"No harm, no foul man." The guy was southern, although Greg couldn't pinpoint the accent, and the slight drawl he had just upped the hotness factor and he felt a slight flush start across the back of his neck, "Nick Stokes. I'm a CSI here.

Greg wiped his hand on his jeans with a slight wince before accepting the hand, "Greg Sanders, the new DNA tech."

Nick's polite smile morphed into a cheeky, dimpled grin and Greg's butterflies evaporated instantly at that and the words that followed, "Hey Greg. Welcome to the team."

* * *

-The End-


End file.
